starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Consular-class Space Cruiser
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Consular-class Space Cruiser | klasse = Transport Frigate (Retrofit) | ontwerp = Corellian Engineering Corporation | fabrikant = Corellian Engineering Corporation | prijs = 1.650.000 | lengte = 115 meter 139 meter (Retrofit) | snelheid = 900 - 1.200 km/h | versnelling = 2040 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 Klasse 1.5 (c70 Retrofit) | bemanning = 8 | passagiers = 16 tot 20 | vrachtcapaciteit = 1.000 (standaard) tot 6.000 ton (c70 Retrofit) | voorraad = 6 maanden | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = }} De Consular-class Space Cruiser was een veelvuldig gebruikt transportschip door de Galactic Republic gemaakt door Corellian Engineering Corporation. Tijdens de Clone Wars werden veel van deze schepen aangepast met een Charger c70 Retrofit waardoor ze konden dienst doen als kleinere oorlogsschepen voor de Galactic Republic. Bouw & Uitzicht 220px|left|thumb|Een Consular-class tijdens de [[Clone Wars]] Corellian Engineering Corporation bouwde de Consular-class in de stijl waarvoor ze bekend stonden. De schepen waren zo’n 115 meter lang en konden voor een groot deel aangepast worden aan de missie waarvoor ze ingezet werden. ls Hyperdrive gebruikten deze schepen een Klasse 2.0. Drie motoren stuwden de Space Cruiser vooruit in Realspace. Het interieur was spartaans ingericht en telde vier dekken die werden verbonden door een Turbolift en tunnels. Een Consular had een standaardcrew van 8 man waaronder een Captain, 2 communication officers, 3 ingenieurs en 2 piloten naast verschillende Droids. Een Consular-class had twee Escape Pods waarin 8 man kon plaatsnemen. Deze schepen bezaten een compartiment voor Astromech Droids, een lounge, een eetruimte en vooraan de Salon Pod. Dit was een deel van het schip dat afzonderlijk kon worden aangepast en dat diende als tijdelijke woonst voor de persoon die werd vervoerd. Deze ruimte kon 16 personen bevatten en ook fungeren als een extra Escape Pod in noodsituaties. Salon Pods werden aangepast aan talloze verschillende species en heel goed beschermd tegen afluisterapparatuur en sensoren. Soms fungeerde een Consular-class dat gedokt was aan een ruimtestation als ontmoetingsplaats voor een politieke bespreking. Het bovenste niveau van het schip bevatte de kamers van de crew. Indien nodig kon de Salon Pod plaatsmaken voor een andere ruimte, een vracht of zelfs een kleine Docking Bay. De standaard Consular-class droeg geen bewapening en moest afgaan op de Sensors, hun sterke Deflector Shields en de goodwill van anderen om te overleven. Zoals veel schepen van Corellian Engineering Corporation was echter ook de Consular-class erg aanpasbaar. Consular-class schepen die werden aangepast met de Charger c70 Retrofit waren wel bewapend met 2 Light Turbolaser Cannons en 2 Point-Defense Medium Laser Cannons. Hun Hyperdrive werd opgetrokken naar een Klasse 1.5 en ze konden meer passagiers (troepen) en vracht vervoeren. Missies right|thumb|250px|De [[Radiant VII]] De Consular-class was gemaakt om gebruiksvriendelijk te zijn en om verschillende soorten van missies te kunnen volbrengen. De primaire missie van de Consular-class was om belangrijke personen zoals Senators, ambassadeurs en diplomaten te vervoeren doorheen het universum. Omdat deze schepen vrij sober waren ingericht, werden ze ook vaak gebruikt door de Jedi Order om Jedi te vervoeren. Een groot aantal van de Consular-class Space Cruisers waren in het rood gekleurd, de kleur van de diplomatie voor schepen. Ook het Judicial Department van de Galactic Republic maakte gebruik van deze schepen. Deze schepen werden uitgerust met extra Deflector Shields en wapens. Deze werden omgedoopt tot Republic Light Assault Cruisers. Geschiedenis De Consular-class verscheen ten laatste rond 66 BBY. Aangepaste schepen dienden mee in conflicten als de Stark Hyperspace Wars en de Yinchorri Uprising zoals de Invincible. In 32 BBY vervoerde de Radiant VII met een crew van twee personen, de Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi naar Naboo om te onderhandelen op vraag van Finis Valorum over de blokkade rond de planeet. Niet lang nadat het schip was geland in de Saak'ak werd het opgeblazen. Naarmate de Galactic Republic op zijn einde liep, werden veel Senators paranoïde en verbleef er vaak een aantal veiligheidsmensen aan boord van een Consular-class Transport. left|thumb|250px|[[Antidar Williams en Maoi Madakor in de cockpit van de Radiant VII tijdens de Invasion of Naboo]] Tijdens de Clone Wars werden talloze schepen aangepast met de Charger c70 Retrofit om dienst te doen als kleinere oorlogsschepen. Deze aangepaste schepen dienen om de grotere schepen bij te staan en om als tussenklasse te fungeren tussen starfighters en de grote Venator-class Star Destroyers. Onder andere Yoda reisde met een Consular-class naar Rugosa waar zijn schip echter werd aangevallen. Daarna bleven deze schepen met gespecialiseerde Salon Pods dienst doen als transportschepen, transporters van starfighters, missile cruisers, medische schepen, verkenningsschepen en aangepaste escorteschepen tijdens de Clone Wars. Sporadisch dook er nog een Consular-class op tijdens de Galactic Civil War zoals de Dead Reckoning. De meeste Consular-class Cruisers belandden echter op de vuilhoop waar ze uit elkaar gehaald werden of werden doorverkocht. Zowel piraten, de Rebel Alliance als locale legers kochten deze schepen over. Deze schepen waren in zekere zin de voorgangers van de CR90 Corvettes zoals de Tantive IV. Specificaties Motoren * 3 Dyne 577 Radial Atomizers * Longe Voltrans Tri-Arc CD-3.2 Hyperdrive Wapens (Optioneel) * Double Turbolaser Cannons * 2 Concussion Missile Launchers Wapens (c70 Retrofit) * 2 Light Turbolaser Cannons * 2 Point-Defense Medium Laser Cannons Achter de Schermen *De Consular-class is gebaseerd op een ontwerp van de Millennium Falcon voor ‘A New Hope’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush **Rookies **Cloak of Darkness **Jedi Crash **Legacy of Terror Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Consular-class in de Databank *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace Wars - Comic *Star Wars Dark Times - Comic *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Transports category:Cruisers category:Corellian Engineering Corporation category:Consular-class Cruisers category:Republic Navy category:Republic Judiciary